


A shy mate

by WarmSmile



Series: You will be my mate [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Baby Wraith, M/M, Mates, Mind Bonding, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sentient Atlantis, Wraith Clan, Wraith Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarmSmile/pseuds/WarmSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Léo is a civilian considered as ordinary according to the human standards but Wraiths are of another opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Instinct of Wraith

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> I decided to start again the writing of my fic of zero. 
> 
> My English being limited, I became frustrated not to be able to explain all my ideas clearly. And after a little more than one year of writing in French in another fandom, I realized several aspects which I wished really corrected concerning in particular the intrigue. 
> 
> Without beta in English and writing this French history henceforth, I wondered about the solution to adopt. I did not want to leave you without news, nor to remove my fic. I will thus use the assistance of translators online. I do not know if they are reliable tools. 
> 
> I am sorry for the readers who followed the first version, and by hoping that this new version is better.

Léo was badly at ease vis-a-vis the crowd of Wraiths which looked at it. To reach the door of stars, it was absolutely to pass through this gathering. The young man had hoped to pass unperceived. However it was a waste of time and effort, the immense paperboard which it was to transport was enough to draw attention. 

Approaching the group, Léo had the feeling to be a mouse vis-a-vis its creatures of which more the share had a rather impressive size. This feeling was far from him to be foreign since it permanently felt it on Atlantis because of its function of civilian. The soldiers and the scientists were supported much and often took them top or were unaware of simply them. 

But for the moment, it was to achieve its mission. Léo thus drove out these thoughts and concentrated on its task. Its usual method for this kind of situation was well established, it was enough to slalom while being excused politely while smiling. However it stopped when it intended the hammering of many military boots to resound in the corridor. Léo was turned over to note that an important group of soldiers approached. 

The young man decided to plate himself against the wall to let them pass and to try to remain in their wake to advance. Its plan did not proceed unfortunately as envisaged, the new arrivals had actually come to expect their turn to reach to the boarding room, being thus added to crowd already present. 

Léo posed its limps on the ground, it was not late and it was not any more one option to force the passage. It let its glance wander on Wraiths. The latter had been often present in the city for a few weeks. They were of course not without monitoring in this corridor, Léo supposed that a group of Atlantis met on other side of the corridor out of its field of view. 

Léo benefitted from this moment to pose to force to try to see whether its preferred Wraith were there. The young man was those which appreciated the beauty in all its forms. And the silver plated hair had an effect of attraction. Some feared the difference, but Leo was those which were curious. 

Léo tried to keep a neutral expression when its glance was posed on Wraith which it searched. This Wraith had a skin drawing on the cream and not on the green. It also had a distinguishing mark: it carried a blouse of laboratory of blue whose flower exceeded pocket. 

Calling on its patience to support this forced waiting, Léo left its roved spirit. He was a fan of music, his memory was filled of various songs. An air was played in its spirit. 

Shield-Stars was in Wraith on the alert. It was in the middle of its usual mission, there in the middle of a corridor in the city of Atlantis. It seemed static, but actually, Wraith located each human which was with its range. 

And its attention was immediately drawn by a man who kept with little away. Thus, it was the human one there about which his spoke them so much. Telepathy was an integral part, as vital as to breathe of the air. Consequently, even that badly put at ease the human ones, Wraiths naturally collected most of the thoughts of the beings which surrounded them without searching it. And this human-there started to be made a small reputation. 

Shield-Stars this man observed. He had a banal appearance for a man: of mean size, maroon chestnut brown and eyes. But its spirit emitted music constantly, making it very gravitational. Shield-Stars had decided had already selected it, it was going owe a member of his clan. The chance was on the side of Wraith, it was clearly visible that this man had weak for one of them. 

Shield-Stars decided to enter in action when the spirit of the man started more strongly to emit. The human one was distracted, it was thus easily that it approached it without being located. Wraith posed its hand on the nape of the neck of the man, thus immobilizing it. 

\- My brother is with your range human. It is my brother by blood, I am thus well placed to make this assertion. There exists a very interesting tradition, the exchange of gifts. 

\- It is not the hand of your brother who is on my neck. 

\- Which is your name? 

It was a point which frustrated Shield-of stars. He had sought information on this human. He mixed with soldiers and scientists, however the civilians seemed to live in other parts of the city. 

\- I am Léo. 

\- Then Léo, that do you think about it? You could much more than to look at it by far. 

Léo hesitated a few moments before slipping its hand into the pocket of its trousers. A few moments later, it held what Shield-Stars recognized like the currency diffusing of the music. It was a reasonable gift there. It thus slackened its influence and waited until the human one rises and moves towards his brother. However Leo turned itself quickly towards him and without realizing it, Shield-Stars found itself with the currency with the hollow of the hand. 

\- Oh! You do not know what you have just done human! 

Shield-Stars was very satisfied all the same. It was at this time that his brother connected himself télépathiquement to him. Their connection was old, they did not need words to understand itself. His brother was slightly dissatisfied. Then the unit was agitated and moved towards the exit. Shield-Stars was turned over towards Léo which had not moved of place. 

\- So long. 

This was a promise because it would return as many times as it will be necessary to be ensured to obtain this human. It was its mission of finding companions for the members of clan. Léo would be the next one.   
 

 


	2. Laws of Wraiths

After the departure of the group of Wraiths, Léo which been able to carry on its way towards the boarding room while trying to put side the conversation which it had just had. It did not look at the group of soldiers when it passed in front of them, fearing their reactions a little since they could not have missed the exchange between him and this Wraith.

Once arrived at destination, Léo advanced to the officer managing the departures in order to present its starting authorization to him. However, the man raised the eyebrows before announcing a change of plan.

\- You will not borrow the door of stars. It was decided that you will travel in jumper since you must recover a bulky loading. You can go to the hangar as of now. No team is available in order to be used to you as escort. You will thus control you even.

Léo remained one moment without voice about it. It had had the privilege to be able to take lessons of piloting, but it was never was alone and especially not for an external mission. He thanked the officer for this information and went of an enthusiastic step towards the hangar. Limps that Léo transported seemed suddenly lighter to him.

The sight of the hangar gave him the smile, which did not arrive often lately. After having consulted planning, it moved towards the jumper which was booked to him. Léo remained one moment solidified in front of the machine. A small concern came to him to mind when it lives that it was one of oldest the jumper. This last was not famous to be very on as attested it the many stripes. But it went up on board, thanking the sky for having gene. This last was present slightly, but all the same there.

Léo settled, programmed the instruments in order to indicate the wished direction to him, and took off with the slowness of those which were not used controlling. After being last by the door of the hangar, its jumper rose with the top of the sea, then in the hyperspace.

The way was short, its destination being a relatively close planet. At the time to fly over the first meters with the top of the continent, the jumper started to emit some jolts. Léo which was extremely concentrated on its task noticed the change immediately. He guessed at once that a breakdown was going to occur.

There was unfortunately nothing to make when the orders did not answer any more. One moment, Léo tried to take back control while trying to keep its calm. The moment according to, it stained to find its spirits after the immobilization of the jumper on the ground.

Léo rose and gained the back of the machine and activated the ordering of exit which engaged. It advanced on grass of a meadow the legs a little trembling. The young man carried at once his hand on the pocket of his trousers to extract his radio before remembering from it that it needed a door of stars so that the signal arrives at destination. He was absolutely to try to contact Atlantis. Except in the event of urgency, a jumper was not to be abandoned. It has some had too much little to allow itself to lose some.

Taking again its breathing lasting a few moments, Léo did not hear the noise of the dart which approached before it is too late. It raised the head towards the sky right at the time when the ray was activated.

When it took again conscience, its first feeling was the cold. Lowering the glance, it lives that it had the feet in snow. Then its last memory returned to him abruptly. It thus raised the eyes quickly in order to learn more its environment.

And about ten Wraiths were held just opposite him. And they were far from resembling those which Léo had seen lately. They had their hands bent in order to make use of their claws, their pupils burned of a predatory glare and their lips were half-opened thus letting their teeth appear.

Wraiths started to be driven by describing slow circles around him while emitting growls. It could see a light space between two Wraiths on its left. But he urgently guessed what it occurred. He had become a prey. Léo was condemned not to see another day rising. However these predatory had decided to play.

Léo could not be left there. And its mind was quickly made up, it would not please this to them. It would not be put to run. The man had the intention well on the ground expecting the end the head high and nonthorough after a tracking. He thus draped calm which he could join together and pushed back the fear far at the bottom from itself.

This attitude was far from liking Wraiths. What seemed youngest of them approached and the neck tightened to him violently by inserting its claws in its flesh.

\- You will run. Is this quite clear?

Wraith shook it all while raising it of the ground. The man was now maintained in the air, his feet not touching more the ground and the face with two centimetres of that of the kidnapper. Another pair of hand seized the face to him and obliged it to turn the head.

Second Wraith resembled the first much. They were surely of the same family. The predator grumbled for the first. Léo started to suspect that these people had their own language whose sound seemed guttural with its ears. The claws of oldest replaced those of the first.

The feet of Léo found the contact of the snow-covered ground before being involved towards third Wraith which was held beside a metal table. The claws left its neck. The young man was relieved time the one moment before Wraith tore off the sleeve of its sweater of a single effective movement.

A blood test was carried out by third Wraith before even as Léo does not understand what was occurring. Wraith began its analyses while being inclined towards the various instruments at its disposal while second Wraith brought back it towards the circle which expected it.

Léo having become alone vis-a-vis the group the Jura not leaving the fear of dictating its control to him and did not move of a centimetre when they took again their movements. It was cold, its clothing not being envisaged for the winter and its wound with the neck made it suffer.

That seemed to last an eternity with Léo. And he wondered when they were going to decide to throw itself on him because he still did not intend to run. Environment entirely changed when Wraith which analyzed its blood started to shout a particularly long sentence in its language in order to be made hear in spite of the distance.

The group of Wraith was placed online vis-a-vis him while second Wraith approached him.

\- Future carrier, fall asleep.

The spirit of Léo became white before it collapses on the ground.


	3. Prisoner of Wraiths

Silence-Night looked at the human one collapsing on the ground following the order that he had given him. He had easily entered the spirit of this man, too quickly with his taste. Of course each being not being accustomed to telepathy had only little means of defense vis-a-vis him. But each one had its own so fine barriers can be. This feeling of transparency which emanated from this human it destabilized. 

A new wave of agitation was formed in the spirit of Silence-Night. This feeling came from the only member of its unit, his nearer friendly to several centuries. He projected his spirit towards him in answer to this feeling. Their private telepathic conversation proceeded quickly. 

\- Quickly! Do not leave this human in snow! He must be treated with the most possible precautions. We must return immediately in our Hive. 

\- Which are these results which look to throw you into a panic? Is it at this point there? 

\- He is compatible to 95%. 

Silence-Night solidified when the percentage of compatibility resounded in his spirit. 

While Glare-Snow gathered his equipment in all haste while trying anything to break, he whistled between its teeth, attracting instantaneously the intention of his pupils. 

\- Young people! Formation of fold! 

The put group of time before succeeding in changing attitude. One moment earlier, they had left for a good hunting and now they were to take again a posture of soldiers. The Wraiths young people ended up being driven quickly in the direction of their Dart leaving two older behind them. 

Silence-Night advanced towards the man when he lives that his nephew was also always there. He went to seize it by the nape of the neck. 

\- What I will make of you! You should have obeyed the order of your professor. 

Tumult-Snow didn't move, conscious of his fault. But it was clear that he did not regret anything. 

\- Well, my nephew, since you are there, it is you which will carry it. 

A spirit of rebellion was formed on its features. 

\- Would you be afraid to touch simple human? Er? 

Silence-Night slackened his catch on his nephew. This last advanced towards the man. At the speed of his gestures, the uncle guessed that he was going to miss delicacy. 

\- Drafts this man with the respect due to a future companion. 

\- A gene carrier? 

Tumult-Snow whispered its words with reverence, obviously conscious of the scarcity of the event and raised its load of the ground delicately. To find companions for the members of their species was difficult. 

Wraiths were if not very many in the galaxy. There was hardly a birth per century and clan. They all were almost of the males, it wasn't rare to see exclusively male couples being formed. But the wars of clans prevented more the share of the meetings apart from its own clan. 

It was for these reasons that Wraiths started to seek potential companions among the other species of the galaxy. However of new obstacles had appeared. To prolong the life of human by donating to him a transfer of energy was easy, but the dependence with the enzyme was a plague. And it was not counting the possession of a spirit able to support telepathy and the wish to cross the centuries. 

Their scientists had spent the years to seek which human genes made it possible to support these conditions. It was obvious that the genetics was not guaranteeing longevity of a couple, but this method provided some indications. His friend was those which always carried out the tests before beginning a hunting in order to ensure itself not to deprive to them his of the possibility of keeping in life human having such genes. 

Some share in this galaxy, there was Wraith which would be able soon to be one companion, and preferably it would be a member of their own clan. Silence-Night threw a glance with the pale-face of the man whom his nephew before deferring his attention on their race towards their vessel carried. 

Silence-Night controlled while Glare-Snow exempted a course on the way of looking after wounds while he dealt with the human one. The way was fast. But, the instructor had still his pupils to nourish. After having posed Dart inside Hive, his friend settled in his turn with the orders in order to prepare a new departure while it launched to his pupils a warning on the need for not spreading what it had just discovered. 

Glare-Snow had wrapped the human one in its coat. The hood prevented whoever from seeing the face of the prisoner. Silence-Night leaned towards the human one in order to raise it. After a last glance with his nephew intimating to him to act well, he moved towards the interior of Hive, towards his queen. 

The room of command was as with its practice in full effervescence in order to regulate the business of the clan. The queen was held at her office. On arrival of Silence-Night, she raised the head towards him and entered directly its thoughts in order to obtain a report detailed while making use of the images present in its memory. 

The queen as nimbly rose as its state allowed him. Her dress of red blood emphasized her round silhouette. The birth of her second son was nothing any more but one question of days. Her black hair was gathered in a complex chignon. Rose-Snow advanced until them with her usual grace. 

The queen lowered the hood which recovered the face of human end of her claws. 

\- Which marvellous lucky find. 

Environment changed in the room, under the orders telepathic of their queen, each one was activated around the various screens present in the part. The queen seemed to receive information by telepathic way which were to him far from satisfying it. 

\- We will have competition for this one. Two clans already located it. Let us try to benefit from our advance. 

On these words, a team made up of their scientists entered the part and Silence-Night transferred his load to the new arrivals.


End file.
